


a room is a room

by bluexshift



Series: tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexshift/pseuds/bluexshift
Summary: a little slice of life involving alec & magnus making jokes about their sex life





	a room is a room

"Then we'll leave at dawn tomorrow. With any luck, and without any bullshit-" Alec looked pointedly at Jace - "we'll be back before the sun sets."

A chorus of approving hums and one "aye cap'n" came from around the table as Alec finalised the plan for their latest mission; as Head, he didn't get to go out in the field as much he used to, and so despite his logical self telling him it was just another exceedingly dangerous mission not to be looked forward to, he was. Well. Looking forward to it.

Specifically, looking forward to fighting by Magnus's side.

"So that's a 4am wake up call then?" Magnus clarified, as everyone began to pack up. Alec nodded. Only his family were involved in this one; his siblings, Magnus, and Clary, and he wondered when he'd began to include her as part of his family, whether it was before she'd started dating Izzy or not.

"D'you wanna stay here, or portal in from the loft?" he asked.

"I'll stay, better conserve my energy. Besides, you'll probably have to stay and the  _lair_  would be awfully empty without you," Magnus grinned, always insistent in calling his home,  _their home_ , a lair, as if it wasn't warm and dry instead of dank and dark, as if it was a nefarious and imposing place instead of one filled with physical embodiments of their love.

Jace cocked his head at Alec from where he was talking to Izzy, looking over her shoulder. "I can make myself useful I guess, set up a guest room?"

Alec snorted, and Izzy hid a laugh behind her hand.

"What?"

"A room's already ready dumbass, my room," Alec said. "I even got a new bed months ago."

Jace raised his hands in surrender. "Just tryna be helpful."

"And yet you're just being an idiot," Alec rolled his eyes, still amused.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, smirking. "I've stayed in Alec's room before, you know. In fact, I even soundproofed it."

Alec spluttered with laughter, before regaining his composure and sarcastically acted scandalised. "Magnus! If my father were around to hear that, he'd have an aneurysm!" He grinned, and grabbed his similarly grinning boyfriend's hand.

"You could at least wait and say it when he might hear."


End file.
